omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Clow Reed
|-|Cardcaptor Sakura= |-|Tsubasa Chronicles= Character Synopsis Clow Reed 'is a fictional character created by CLAMP that appears in Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHolic, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. He is known as the greatest magician of all time, as he draws his magical powers from his half-European, half-Chinese heritage. He is the creator of the Clow Cards and their guardians: Cerberus and Yue. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Cardcaptor Sakura Name: Clow Reed Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Magician Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (The Fly allows to the user to fly with a wand), Dream Manipulation (The Dream can influence the dreams of others and make them a reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create "The Maze" which is an endless dimension that is everchanging), Time Manipulation (The Time has control over the movement of Time and can freely speed up, slow down or completely freeze time), Attack Reflection (The Mirror gives Clow Reedthe ability to reflect attacks against his opponets, including attacks from the conceptual spirits), Weather Manipulation (The Cloud allows Clow Reed to freely change the weather, creating storms on the scale of Japan), Size Manipulation ( The Little and The Big can both increase or decrease sizes relative to what their name implies), Spatial Manipulation (The Loop allows Clow Reed to loop space and create the illusion of an endless area), Plant Manipulation (The Flower allows Clow Reed to manipulate floral and plant life), Intangibility (The Through allows Clow Reed to become completely intangible and pass through objects), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow grants Reed the ability to cast shadows and manipulate them), Elemental Manipulation (Several cards allow Clow Reed to manipulate the elements such as Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning), Sleep Manipulation (The Sleep can put any entity to sleep and enter their dreams. Additionally, this works on the scale of Tokyo), Barrier Creation (The Shield allows Clow Reed to create barriers that only strong magic can break), Illusion Creation (The Illusion allows him to cast deceptive illusions that appear in many forms), Empathic Manipulation (The Hope is capable of pacifying and induces happy emotions on others), Sand Manipulation (The Sand can manipulate Sand and even transform dirt to Sand), Sound Manipulation (The Silent can remove sound and completely mute it), Negation (The Sword isable to slice down brick walls and other strong materials such as metal, it was able bypass magic forcefield to cut through Magical Shield and affect Non-Corporeal Being and even able to pin Shadow to the ground. This card has an other ability he his be able possess others when unsealed and make the user to a very skilled swordmanship), Acid Manipulation (The Mist creates a misty smoke that corrodes every object she engluf in her acid mist, ncluding metal bars and stone), Time Travel (The Return allows users to travel into the past), Gravity Manipulation (Gravitation has the ability to gravitate or strongly pull its target towards or away from a selected surface such as a wall, object or person. Its user can control the speed of how fast the object comes in contact with it, ranging from a relatively calm to dangerously fast. It can also act as a trampoline to assist its user towards jumping to greater heights by pushing them away from its surface), Clairvoyance (Record has the ability to film anything and then project it as a realistic hologram, t's secondary ability allows it to view and record past events that took place in a particular location), Law Manipulation (Has access to the laws of the multiverse and could recreate it after the collapse of reality. Can break the logic of worlds), Reality Warping (Has the ability to control the multiverse to the way he sees fit. Clow Reed used his magic to create the multiverse), Void Manipulation (Has absolute control over The Nothing and also Clow's magic created her, who is conceptually nothingness), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields all of Clow's magic, who is responsible for the existence of the spirits who inhabit the world, who are the abstractions of the very world itself. Also scales to Fei, a user of Clow Magic, who can effect the very concept of someone's existence and completely deny it altogether), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Beings who utilize Clow Magic are cut from time, space and causality, with it's flow being meaningless to them completely in all directions. Tsubasa-Li exists as a distortion and lacks any definition origin within time), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing without a body or any form), Life Manipulation (Able to give life to objects, giving them sentience. Also scales to his spirits and aspects, who can do this on a mass scale), Death Manipulation (Can cause death with a simple mark), Existence Erasure (Scales to Fei Wang, who's power can erase a being and every iteration of said being from existence, without being able to return), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 8; Reliant on the existence of Clow's own laws, which are a manifestion of his wishes. Clow Reed also exists beyond the endless cycle of life and death, in addition to existing outside of death itself), Matter Manipulation (Can destructure a being with ease), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling off of Fei Wang, who can come back even if erased, as he was sustained by Clow Reed's wishes) *Resistance to all abilities the Clow Cards can achieve (Users of cards become resistance to the abilities of their captured cards, meaning that any ability that can be done by The Cards are uneffective towards Sakura herself. This is further proven with The Time and how despite the fact the card stop times, she is unaffected by it while others are), as Tsubasa-Li or towards The End of Cardcaptor Sakura, she's resistance to Existence Erasure (her power collapsed the space time and could turn his existence in nothing, she resisted to the Erasure of Fei wang), Time Manipulation and Time loop (Can overcome the logic of the fact that it would do the same action an infinity of times), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can endure attacks from his aspects, which can not only erase all iterations of an opponent, but also kill them with a single mark, which didn't happen with Sakura) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created the entire multiverse, which in essence has infinite universes on the basis of an infinite chain of universes that doesn't begin in any universe nor in any time period across past or future. Beings such as Fei Wang Reed and The Nothing are aspects of Clow Reed, with the former being able to destroy the entire multiverse , as a result of destroying the laws and concepts that govern the multiverse. Created Clow Magic, which was shown to be able to restore all worlds) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to uses of Clow Magic,who are capable of transcending time and space. Predates the concept of space and time, with his existence being cut from all aspects of time, space and causality) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Superior to Fei, whom of which was able to collapse the entire multiverse and even restored the multiverse as well. Also scales to other users of Clow Magic, who can restore an infinity of worlds with their will and collapse it's concepts/laws) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of enduring the collapse of the multiverse and should be undoubtedly superior to Fei Wang Reed, who can achieve the same feat) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ '(Even mere aspects of Clow Reed, such as Fei, can destroy the entire multiverse and it's laws. His magic is capable of creating and restoring the multiverse entirely) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Clow Reed has absolute knowledge of all time and space, whether it be in past, present and future) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Clow Cards: '''The Cards were created by Clow Reed himself. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Power Level:' The extent of Clow's magical powers have been mostly by reference from others and rarely witnessed in the events of the manga or anime. However, it seems that his powers were incredibly vast, mentioned by characters such as Kero, Yue, and even Yuko. His powers earned him the title of the greatest magician in existence, though Clow eventually cursed that title. This is due to how when Yuko was in her moment of death, Clow had made a single thought, and because of his incredible powers, he had inadvertently ceased Yuko's time, preventing her from moving onto death. It was also from this desire that he had also created Fei Wang Reed by mistake, who possesses incredible magical powers as well, but sought only to surpass Clow with the intent of bringing Yuko back to life to prove it. This causes Clow to eventually attempt to divide his powers between his two reincarnations: Eriol and Fujitaka, though only Eriol acquires the powers, making Sakura to manage to divide the powers for him into Fujitaka. After the division of powers, Sakura's powers were greater than the two halves of Clow's magic, thus fulfilling Clow's wish to no longer be the most powerful magician (This occurred only in the manga). Despite how his powers were mostly gone, he seemed to still possess power to move to another dimension of the Country of Clow to fill in the void left by Tsubasa's wish to turn back time, and eventually sacrificed what magic he had left pay Syaoran's price for reincarnation. *'Prophetic Dreams:' Clow possesses the powers of a Dream Seer, allowing him to see into the future. However, unlike most other characters, who could only see fragments of the future, Fei Wang stated that Clow can see everything, which gave him free reign to control events, hence how he had managed to foresee Sakura collecting the Clow Cards, making him create a Sealing Wand of the color pink for Sakura being a girl. He even knew that he would, as Eriol, cause problems for her to help her create Sakura Cards. His ability also enabled him to also predict and make countermeasures against Fei Wang Reed, though despite this, the majority of these revolved around the others having their own right to choose. *'Sealing Magic: '''It is also implied that he possessed the great power to seal and imprison other magical beings in other worlds and dimensions; such as when he had trapped the sorceress, in the first movie. *'Creation': With the use of his mixture of oriental and occidental magic, Clow was able to create the Clow Cards as well as the Cards' guardians, Cerberus and Yue. He also who creates the Sealing Wand and the Staff of the Sun. *'Rebirth: After his unspecified death, he was capable of transferring his own spirit/soul into the body of Eriol, who served as his host for his second lifetime. In the manga, he had transferred another part of his spirit/soul into Sakura's own father, but generally focuses his great powers and memories through Eriol. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:Clampverse Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Parents Category:Wizards Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Alchemists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Fathers Category:Demi-Gods Category:Summoners Category:Magic Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionist Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Sand Users Category:Sound Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Gravity Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Negation Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 2